


Holiday Boyfriend Scenarios: GX Edition

by IceRose34



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Tokyo Mew Mew, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga), Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Adulthood, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, Christmas Party, Crossover Pairings, Easter, F/M, First Kiss, Halloween, Holidays, LGBTQ Themes, Love Confessions, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Other, Romance, School Dances, Teen Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21721849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceRose34/pseuds/IceRose34
Summary: How do the YGO GX boys spend the holidays with their girlfriends?  Only one way to find out.  Includes OC x Canon, OC x OC, crossover ships, and canon/fanon ships.  Will do a female version of this.  One-shot collection.
Relationships: Austin O'Brien | Axel Brodie/Original Character(s), Edo Phoenix | Aster Phoenix/Original Female Character(s), Haou | Supreme King/Original Character(s), Jim Crocodile Cook/Original Female Character(s), Johan Andersen | Jesse Anderson/Original Character(s), Johan Andersen | Jesse Anderson/Saotome Rei | Blair Flannigan, Kanou Martin | Marcel Bonaparte/Original Female Character(s), Kanou Martin | Marcel Bonaparte/Saotome Rei | Blair Flannigan, Manjoume Jun | Chazz Princeton/Original Female Character(s), Marufuji Ryou | Zane Truesdale/Makurada Junko | Jasmine, Marufuji Ryou | Zane Truesdale/Original Female Character(s), Marufuji Shou | Syrus Truesdale/Original Character(s), Misawa Daichi | Bastion Misawa/Original Female Character(s), Saotome Rei | Blair Flannigan/Original Character(s), Tenjouin Asuka | Alexis Rhodes/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki, Tenjouin Fubuki | Atticus Rhodes/Hamaguchi Momoe | Mindy, Tenjouin Fubuki | Atticus Rhodes/Original Female Character(s), Tsukino Chibiusa/Marufuji Shou |Syrus Truesdale, Tyranno Kenzan | Tyranno Hassleberry/Original Character(s), Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 6





	1. Christmas Dance (Jaden x Alexis)

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I'd do a holiday edition of my Boyfriend Scenarios series. This will have more ships and yes, these include crossover ships. Any OCs that I borrow that are paired with mine will be credited in the chapters that they appear in. I MIGHT take requests for these, but I absolutely refuse to do Alexis and Jaden paired with anyone else but each other and OCs. I also won't do NOTPS and BROTPs. Do note that I will not do everyone and that includes the teachers. Sorry guys, but I'm not comfortable pairing them up. I hope that you guys like these.

It was almost Christmastime at Duel Academy and everyone was in a festive mood. The rare snow was falling outside and everyone in school, staff and student alike, are dressed in their winter clothes. 16 year old Jaden Yuki had been decorating the school Christmas Tree with the rest of the student body when his PDA went off. “Hmm? I wonder what’s going down…?” the brown eyed brunette mused as he checked his messages. Everyone else did the same thing and huge smiles broke out on their faces. “Duel Academy’s hosting a Christmas dance!” one Ra boy shouted with glee. The rest of the boys were also excited as they have the opportunity to ask that one special girl to the dance. Jaden wasn’t sure on how to feel about that. On one hand, it’d be great to go with his friends and have fun. But on the other hand, most teens his age are obsessed with dating and there are a lot of girls who’d beg him for a date.

And that’s something that he’d rather NOT do. Not at the very moment.

Winged Kuriboh made a spirit appearance and saw his master’s worried look. “Kuri?” he asked, causing Jaden to look up. “I’m fine, buddy. Just worried about this whole dating business.” the red clad boy answered, putting his PDA back in his pants pocket. Being attractive to girls and having his sexuality sucks. But there was nothing that anyone can do about it. He has his preferences and types and not too many girls fit what Jaden wants. Knowing his twin sister Melissa, her fanboys are probably looking for her to ask her to the dance. “Not all dates are romantic, you know. You can still be someone’s escort, Jaden.” Yubel said, appearing in spirit form. “True, but who’d be willing to settle on being my escort to the dance, Yubel? I can’t ask Shauna because she’s as bad as Rosalyn was when it comes to me and she might actually think that I’m interested in her when I’m…not.” Jaden remarked, shuddering at the end of his statement.

“Good point. What about Mindy or Jasmine?”

“Jasmine’s interested in someone else and Mindy goes through boys like shoes. I’m not their type and they’re not mine.”

“What about Alexis?”

Jaden was shocked to hear this suggestion from Elemental Hero Burstinatrix. From what Yubel has told him about his past life’s relationships with his monsters, the red and white clad female Elemental Hero was bitterly jealous of Haou’s lover, Princess Felicia. Sure, Burstinatrix has claimed to move on from her master, but reincarnation has a strange way of working in his favor when it came to memories. And dealing with his past self’s ex-flames is something that he’d rather NOT do. “Are you suggesting that I ask her to the dance?” he asked after a few minutes of awkward silence. Dating is the last thing on both his and the blonde’s minds and yet, they do enjoy each other’s company.

“Yes, I am, Jaden. Think about it. You both have a lot in common, including the same sexuality. She’s repulsed by the thought of sex with anyone that she’s not comfortable with and so are you. You both spend a lot of your free time together. Surely, you can’t deny that.” Burstinatrix answered. Yubel and Winged Kuriboh nodded in agreement. The brown eyed brunette hated to admit it, but she has a point. Alexis is one of the very few girls Jaden’s comfortable being around simply because she sees him as a human being and not a piece of meat. Sighing in defeat, Jaden decided to test his monster’s theory out and go ask Alexis. But where would he find her?

“Where did she go?!”

A shout snaps Jaden out of his thought process and saw a group of boys running down the hallway. Obviously, they were looking for a girl, but who? He didn’t have to wonder any longer, however. “Hey, Slifer slacker!” an Obelisk Blue boy shouted, noticing Jaden. The rest of the boys skid to a stop. The brown eyed brunette knew the question that was coming out of their lips. His sister isn’t the only girl in school dealing with fanboys. “Have you seen Alexis? I was hoping to ask her to the dance.” the Blue boy asked. “We all are!” the rest of the boys shouted in union. Jaden thought for a minute before answering, “Sorry guys, I haven’t seen her.” It was the truth and he knew it. The boys groaned in annoyance before a Ra boy said, “Well, if you see her, let us know.”

“Will do.”

As soon as Jaden said that, the boys took off in the other direction. Once he knew that they were gone, the red clad boy heard a door slowly start to open. Sure enough, a familiar hazel eyed blonde stepped out of the room. “Thank goodness, I thought that they’d never leave.” she sighed with relief. Being popular with the boys and having her sexuality sucks. “Fanboy troubles, Lex?” Jaden asked, almost startling her. Alexis felt her racing heart calm down at the sound of his voice. She enjoys his company more than she’s willing to admit. “Ugh, you have no idea, Jaden.” the blue clad girl answered. The red clad boy chuckled before replying, “Actually, I do. I can’t tell you how many times I had to escape Shauna before she could kiss me.”

“Same with Harrington doing the exact same thing. That bastard doesn’t get that no means no, not yes. And that get lost means get lost, not take me, I’m yours.”

“Yeah… Hey Lexi?”

“Hm?” Alexis responded, tinting her head to the side in confusion. He looks like he wants to ask her something, so she’d wait to hear what he has to say. Jaden rubbed the back of his head before asking, “I completely understand if you say no, but would you…consider being my escort to the Christmas dance?” The hazel eyed blonde thought about it for a minute before realizing something. Many boys have looked at her and see her as a possession to own, Chazz Princeton included. Hell, the spiky raven head claimed to have fallen in love with her at first sight when they were 13, for crying out loud! At first, it wasn’t so bad, the infatuations. Many of them were innocent to a fault, including Chazz’s.

However, when Pierre had badly hurt her cousin Holly with his rejection, Alexis began to realize the harsh truth about the boys lusting after her. They only saw her body and view her as a goddess and it disgusted her. She’s a human being with actual feelings, not a mindless sex toy that can be passed around from one boy to the next if he gets bored! And what about her wishes to be seen as a skilled duelist, not just another sexy female?! Here’s a boy who not only sees her body, but the person behind it. Jaden is respectful, charming, and funny. He understands her views of being a heteroromantic demisexual and they have a lot in common. Including a strong love for dueling and he makes her feel…comfortable. Comfortable enough to maybe give dating a try before taking a leap of faith into love. She then came to a choice on the matter.

“Jaden?”

“Yeah, Lexi?”

“I’d be more than happy to be your escort to the dance.”

The brown eyed brunette smiled at the blonde’s answer. She mirrored his smile in return.


	2. Bittersweet Christmas Memories (Aster x Cecelia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aster Phoenix and his childhood sweetheart Cecelia Kyle both have suffered tragedy in different forms and became stronger people from it. But what happens when a phone call comes in about a soon-to-be death in Cecelia's mostly emotionally dead family? Can Cecelia get the courage to face the two people responsible for destroying her family?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MENTIONINGS OF EMOTIONAL ABUSE AND HOMOPHOBIA! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!
> 
> This is my first post with Aster Phoenix as a main character. I might make a Part 2 to this. Also, you'll get brownie points from me if you can catch a couple of references involving Cecelia's older sister and her lover's names. And yes, I made up names for Mr. and Mrs. Phoenix. I hope that all Aster fans enjoy.

22 year old Aster Phoenix sighed as he stepped into his penthouse, glad to be out of the cold. He was thankful for getting a break from dueling. Especially with it being so close to Christmas and he needed the time to go see…him. His late dad, Nicholas Phoenix. Granted, he’ll be seeing his mom too, but Kacey Phoenix died in child labor, so he never knew her. To this day, Aster swore to never FORGIVE the D for his horrible crimes. The smell of Italian sausage hits his nostrils and a smile forms on his lips as Aster took his coat and boots off. That woman’s cooking should be illegal and they both know it. Cecelia Kyle had been his rock from the moment that they met as children. She kept him from going insane on his revenge and nudged Aster into accepting a friendly rivalry with Jaden Yuki. It was only a matter of time before those feelings blossomed into love. And he didn’t regret choosing Cecelia as his girlfriend as most of his fangirls drove him crazy in a bad way.

Including HER.

“Cece, I’m home!” Aster shouted, entering the living room. His live-in girlfriend’s penne with Italian sausage is a huge hit with him and guests alike. It was no surprise, considering her Italian ancestry. The teal haired, blue eyed young woman peeked in there and smiled warmly. “I saw your last match on TV, honey. Dinner’s almost ready.” Cecelia added before heading back into the kitchen. The gray haired young man entered their bedroom to change into something less…formal. Cecelia loved it when Aster wore something other than his usual suit for a change. And he came to appreciate her insistence on it because it got boring wearing the same outfit all of the time. Another nice perk of having a live-in girlfriend, he figured a long time ago.

Aster stepped back out in a pair of dark gray pants, a black mock turtleneck, and a pair of white socks. Cecelia walked in and gave out a wolf whistle. “Looking good, handsome!” she cat called, causing her beau to blush in embarrassment. The two young adults laughed about it before heading into the dining room to eat. Aster noticed that his lady love had been quiet throughout dinner since she’s usually the more talkative of the two. That always meant that something was wrong. “Cece, is something the matter? You’re chattier than this.” he asked out of concern. The blue eyed young woman sighed bitterly before answering, “I-I got a call from Clover. It’s about Grandpa. H-He’s dying and Mother wants me to come and see him.”

“And you’re not sure if you should go because of IT, right?”

“Aster, I-I still haven’t forgiven Mother for throwing Michelle out when she finally admitted to being a lesbian to her face. I even lost more respect for Grandpa when I learned that he was her tattletale. Why should I go and see someone who I don’t love and respect anymore?”

The gray haired young man frowned at his girlfriend’s answer, but didn’t blame her for it. He remembered that fight very well and how badly it still hurts both sisters. The fact that it happened right at Christmas gave both women less of a reason to want to celebrate it with their family. Cecelia and her older sister Michelle Kyle’s mother, Natasha was a wealthy high class traditionalist who absolutely HATED homosexuals. No, scratch that. Natasha HATED LGBTQ+ people and considered them horrible beasts who deserved to die for not being ‘normal’. Her plans for her daughters were simple; get them into the best schools and marry them off to rich and powerful men when they’re of age. Michelle had grown distant from her mother the more she realized that she couldn’t stand dating men and was more into women. She confided in Cecelia, their cousin Clover, and their father Roman the truth of her sexuality and begged them to not tell ANYONE.

They kept true to their word until one Christmas Eve.

They’re the only ones who truly accepted Michelle as a person, despite her sexuality while the rest of the family viewed her as a disgrace. The girls’ grandpa Julian overheard Michelle and Clover talking about it one Christmas Eve dinner and blurted it out to the rest of the family. Despite Michelle’s constant begging to her grandpa not to tell. To say that Natasha was enraged was an understatement. No, she was hell on fire and both mother and daughter got into a screaming and shouting match that ended with Natasha telling her eldest to pack her bags and get out. Michelle was no longer part of the family and that suited the eldest just fine. In fact, the medium teal haired violinist got the last laugh by telling Natasha that she will lose everything because of her homophobic ways and that her daughters and niece will NOT. This tore Cecelia up badly and eventually, the domino effect happened with the rest of the Kyles.

Roman and Natasha divorced and Cecelia went to live with her father and eventual new stepmother. Clover stopped speaking to her ex-aunt and went on to go to school at Duel Academy. Cecelia had developed a love for Duel Monsters to cope with losing her sister and enrolled into Academy Prep and eventually, Duel Academy. Aster had been a bystander in that whole mess along with the D. It was one of the few times that he had to be Cecelia’s rock. He was thankful for that because if he hadn’t, then his girlfriend would’ve been completely anti-social and refuse to see the good in people. Barring him and a few others and the events involving the Society of Light would’ve been MAJORLY different.

“Cece, you and Michelle don’t owe that woman and her father a THING, so don’t go if you guys don’t want to. However, you both deserve closure on why your grandpa did what he did to destroy his own family.” Aster said, reaching out and grabbing both of his girlfriend’s hands. It was a gesture of comfort and the blue eyed young woman appreciated it. Cecelia looked at her beau and sighed, “T-That’s what Almyra said when Michelle told her about this. That we need closure before we lose that chance… Either way, I’ll do whatever Sis decides to do. I refuse to look Mother in the eye without her.” Aster wasn’t surprised by his sweetheart’s answer. She and Michelle still love each other greatly, much to Natasha’s bitter jealousy. Her cell phone then went off and Cecelia answered it. A few minutes later, she hung up and then got up to grab her coat. “Cece?” Aster asked, getting up to follow her.

“That was Michelle. She wants to see Grandpa to get answers before it’s too late. And confront Mother about her actions. I’m going with her.”

“I’m going with you and so is Almyra. That woman should be thankful that I didn’t hurt her as badly as I should’ve after she insulted my skills in Duel Monsters. I nearly lost you to the Light of Ruin and I’m not going to lose you again.”

His answer from his girlfriend was a huge smile and a big hug. Aster can ask the big question another day.


	3. Christmas First Kiss (Chazz x Melissa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three Christmases ago, Melissa Yuki was about to give her heart to an ex-friend-turned-crush, only for him to reveal his true feelings for her. Breaking her heart and her belief in Christmas love. Now with a Christmas school party on the horizon three years later, Chazz Princeton wants to attend with her as his date and confess his love for her. Will it be enough for Melissa to start believing in Christmas love again and will she return his feelings?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And of course, I'm doing my all-time favorite Chazz x OC ship. There will definitely be more parts focusing on the party and then some down the line. Also, before I get anymore comments about why I'm putting in some of my OCs' background in my chapters, I do it so you guys can get to know them better without me having to explain certain things. After this chapter, it will be my first AO3 request featuring Zane. Regardless, I hope that you guys enjoy.

The ballrooms at Duel Academy were reserved exclusively for parties, dances, and other special events. And of course, the school decided to throw a schoolwide Christmas party as a gift to everyone. The ballroom was in the process of being decorated and so far, Christina James-Kaiba was loving how it looked. “That’s it, gentlemen. Keep it going!” the older woman ordered, checking her to-do list on her tablet. Being the Vice-Chancellor of a high school is not easy, but she loved helping kids learn. “Yes madam.” one of the crewman said. They had a lot of work to do in order for the party to be ready. Elsewhere, at the Slifer Red dorms, the twins Jaden and Melissa Yuki were singing Christmas carols as they decorated the Christmas tree. They had just managed to finish it when Melissa’s PDA went off. As she was checking it, Jaden peeked at the message and began to cackle.

His archrival isn’t as subtle with his feelings for his sister as the blue clad boy initially thought he was.

The cackling soon turned into full-blown laughter from the brown eyed brunette. Chazz Princeton is head over heels for the red clad girl and everyone in the Slifer Red dorm knows it. Half of the boys didn’t care while the other half weren’t happy about this. Melissa rolled her green eyes at her brother’s actions before grabbing her red coat, yellow scarf, and matching gloves. It was nothing new as she slipped them on and started going out the door. “Heading out to meet with your boyfriend, sis?” Jaden teased, still laughing at the whole thing. He got his response from the shorter brunette after she threw a box at him. “I’ll take that as a yes, Jaden.” Yubel remarked, appearing in spirit form. Melissa sighed before stepping out in the chilly night. Why couldn’t the spiky raven head wait until morning to talk to her?

But then again, she knew why he couldn’t. His fangirls, including one in particular.

She found herself glancing up at the stars and smiled. Despite the cold, it was beautiful and magical. Melissa soon came upon the lake between the Ra Yellow dorms and the Obelisk Blue boys’ dorm. It won’t be long until she’s entering that dorm along with her roommate Holly Rhodes. It’d be worth it, though as the shorter brunette rightfully earned her right to move up a dorm. Melissa looked around the area and frowned. There’s a whole bunch of mistletoe hanging from the branches. “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me…” she sighed under her breath. It was no secret that the shorter brunette HATED mistletoe and it was because of her ex-friend-turned-crush Ethan Train. Only a small handful of people know that, though and Melissa would prefer to keep it THAT way.

The less people knew, the better.

“I was wondering if you were going to show up or not, Mellie.” a familiar voice smirked, causing her to turn her head around and see who it is. Chazz was standing there in his usual Obelisk Blue uniform, but had a black coat on instead of the issued blue one. “What, no blue coat, Chazzy?” Melissa smirked, crossing her arms some. A huge blush was forming on her face at the sight of him. Damn it, why is he the one that she wants the most? “First of all, Kourtney wouldn’t leave me alone, so I had to think fast and second of all, I’m keeping that coat as clean as possible.” the spiky raven head answered, coming closer to her. She had no clue that they were getting closer to the mistletoe. As soon as the lavender eyed redhead’s name came up, Melissa frowned, “You got a point… Still, I’m sure Alexis considers it payback for all of the times you chased after her.”

“Exactly, except Kourtney keeps on stalking me. No matter how many times I complain to Crowler about it, he won’t stop her.”

“Because that man cares more about feeding his damn ego instead of teaching that bitch right from wrong. But enough on her, why did you really call me here, Chazz?”

The spiky raven head was thankful for the subject change as he knew that he had called Melissa for something other than his usual rantings. “For starters, I was wondering if you’ll…” Chazz started asking before a huge blush formed on his face. Damn it, he can’t get cold feet right now and not when he needed his head on straight! The shorter brunette waited for him to get his words out, taking the time to admire his face. His eyes and abs are definitely some of his best features, according to her. It was no secret that it takes some well-toned muscles to make Melissa’s temperature rise in a good way.

Everything else, she had to warm up to and it surprised her when she started realizing that they had more in common than they both initially thought. It took the shorter brunette forever just to get both Maiden in Love and Rose Lover to shut up once they figured out that their master has taken a shine to the blue clad boy. Good thing Jaden and the others can take a hint. Taking a deep breath, Chazz managed to ask while coming closer still, “Mellie, will you… Will you go to the Christmas party with me?” Melissa was shocked to hear this question, but it didn’t take her long to think of her answer. “Y-Yes. Yes, I will.” she answered, only now noticing that they were both under the mistletoe. Damn it, so much for trying to avoid that.

Chazz wasted no time locking lips with her, a smile evident on his face.

Melissa’s green eyes were wide with shock while her face put her uniform to shame. She didn’t see her first kiss coming at all. However, instead of fighting the spiky raven head, Melissa closed her eyes and kissed him back. Ignoring Maiden in Love and Rose Lover’s catcalling, just glad that only she can tell them off. Ten minutes had passed before Chazz broke off the kiss, needing air. That about took his breath away. “Dirty sneak.” Melissa remarked, a smile present on her face. She was so glad that her brother and their friends weren’t there or else there’d be a bunch of catcalling right now. “Love you too, my sweet princess.” the blue clad boy replied, pressing his forehead against hers. Yep, he’s definitely in love with the shorter brunette. The two teens eventually departed back to their rooms, glad for the way the night’s events played out.

Love cost Melissa an ex-friend three years ago at Christmas and it brought her someone special this year. A guy who loves her for her, regardless of social class.


	4. Christmas Love Song (Zane x Melody)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not even Zane Truesdale is immune to the Christmas Spirit and he learns this after discovering that Melody Bensen has strong feelings for him. But will it be too late for him to make his move or can he win her heart with Mindy's help?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a request for YugiohFan2208. This is the first time that I wrote an OC with just a written description alone and I, like a dumdum, forgot to ask what dorm Melody's in, so I apologize if I got her dorm placement wrong. Anyway, introducing one of my other GX AUs and yes, Alexis can speak Italian in my stuff. Her maternal grandmother taught her the language at a young age. Anyway, this will be the last Christmas-themed story for a while. After this will be Valentine's Day stories. I hope that you guys enjoy this.
> 
> I DON'T OWN THE SONG LYRICS NOR VINCE VANCE AND THE VALIANTS!

Duel Academy was filled with the Christmas spirit and everyone can feel it. The halls were decorated with lights, mistletoe, and various other decorations. When Chancellor David Sheppard and Vice-Chancellor Lotus Kaiba first announced that the school was hosting a Christmas party this year, everyone was excited. This was the perfect opportunity to interact with others and ask that special someone to be their date. Jaden Yuki and his friends were busy putting decorations on the school Christmas tree. “I can’t wait for the Christmas party to get here! There’ll be food, drinks, and music… Did I say there’ll be food?” the brown eyed brunette grinned, the others listening to him ramble. They were used to him talking about food in addition to Duel Monsters. “There’s more to Christmas than food, you know. You can also spend time with your loved ones.” Bastion Misawa added, the rest of the guys agreeing with him on that.

The girls were in their own corner, talking about what they’re wearing to the party and who they’re going with. Alexis Rhodes and Sabrina Francesco were not really listening to the discussion. “First question for everyone; who are you going to the party with? Second question, do I need to set anyone up?” Mindy Harris squealed, some of the other girls groaning. The resident Cupid of Obelisk Blue is up to no good again. Not that the brown eyed raven head’s tactics didn’t work or anything like that. Far from it actually. But Mindy tended to be tone deaf to others’ complaints about romance. Sabrina sighed in annoyance before sipping on some hot chocolate. Mindy needed to take a hint when it comes to be told no. _“Sabrina?”_ Alexis asked in Italian, getting the auburn beauty’s attention.

_“Yes, Alexis?”_

_“So, I heard that Chazz asked you to be his date to the party. Why say yes to him?”_

Sabrina’s cheeks flushed red before answering in Italian, _“To be honest, my friend, I’ve…grown a soft spot for him. Am I aware of his previous feelings for you? Of course, I am! That hasn’t changed about you from the last time we saw each other. But he has weaseled his way into my heart and I can’t help but like him.”_ Alexis nodded in understanding, sparing a glance at Jaden in the meantime. The hazel eyed blonde always prided herself as being a strong girl who didn’t need a man and yet, one guy managed to catch her attention in a good way. Melody Bensen noticed the two popular girls talking and was confused by their conversation. “Those two always speak in Italian when they don’t want anyone else listening in on them. You get used to it after a while.” Terra Banks shrugged, putting a box away.

“Okay.” Melody said, looking away nervous. Why did she have to volunteer to sing at the Christmas party? Because it was the right thing to do and the gray eyed brunette would’ve felt guilty about it if she had said no. Granted, Vice-Chancellor Kaiba asked her due to the singer that was supposed to come cancelling because his son was sick and no one else had her voice, but still... The blue clad girl was planning on professing her love for that someone special at the party... “Melody?” a voice asked, snapping her out of her trance. She turned around and that it was Zane Truesdale who had called out to her. “Oh, h-hi Zane.” Melody squeaked, a blush forming on her cheeks. Yes, like many of the girls on campus, the gray eyed brunette has a powerful infatuation on the King of Obelisk Blue. However, that infatuation has since then blossomed into love.

And Zane was clueless to her affections. But that’ll change soon...

“Are you worried about singing at the Christmas party?” the navy blue haired senior asked, noticing her body language. Melody nodded, almost wanting to smack Zane upside the head for not getting a clue. Although it wasn’t a total lie, she was nervous about singing in front of the entire school. But she was also nervous about being so close to her object of affections. “Don’t worry, you’ll do just fine at the party. You have a lovely singing voice.” Zane chuckled, feeling a strange sensation hit him in the face as he complimented her. It felt like electricity struck his body and in a good way. _What the hell was that?!_ he thought. “Thanks Zane.” Melody smiled, Mindy noticing the whole exchange and grinned. Alexis saw that grin and frowned. Mindy’s not going to let this go...

**A few days later...**

Zane was on his way to his next class when some singing catches his ears. It sounded familiar, but the song kinda wasn’t... Granted, he knew one version of the song, but even it was vastly different. Deciding to follow the sound, the navy haired senior managed to trace it back to an auditorium in the school. He wasn’t surprised to see Melody there as she was often found there singing songs and so forth. What did surprise him was the song that she was singing. He had never heard it sung like that before. Zane walked in, completely enchanted by the lyrics...

_“Take back the holly and mistletoe.  
Silver bells on string.  
If I wrote a letter to Santa Claus,  
I would ask for just one thing._

_I don’t want sleigh rides in the snow.  
Don’t want a Christmas that’s blue.  
Take back the tinsel, stockings, and bows,  
Cause all I want for Christmas is you.”_

All Zane could do was just listen in shock. It didn’t take him long to figure out that Melody likes somebody, but who? And more importantly, why didn’t she tell anybody?! It wasn’t Chazz nor Jaden that the gray eyed brunette liked as those two are into someone else. Bastion has a more-than-obvious crush on Terra and Syrus and Chumley like two other girls. So that brought him back to his original question; who is Melody in love with? He could’ve helped her if he had known about her crush, especially if it’s someone that he knew. The more Zane thought, certain moments kept popping up in his head. All of the times Melody would smile at him, blush around him, and other little things like that. Then it all dawned on him:

He’s the one that she’s in love with.

The navy haired senior decided to slip out while the music was playing so he could figure out his feelings for her. Completely unaware that someone else was watching him and Melody... Zane liked being around the blue clad girl, even considered her one of his dearest friends. But has that evolved since meeting her? Does she still even want him? He thought back to when he complimented her voice and how his heart was racing at that. Damn it, his feelings for the gray eyed brunette had indeed blossomed into love. Zane has always prided himself on being a passionate duelist who’s one love is dueling. To admit to being in love with a girl would betray that image...but would it be bad to try dating? To try...being happy with that special someone by his side? Only a small handful of people knew of the navy haired senior’s sexuality.

“You know, Zane, you could always try singing your feelings...”

Zane turned his head and his sea green eyes fell on Mindy’s smirking face. “Don’t start with that, Mindy...” he started to complain until the brown eyed raven head placed a finger on his lips. Zane quieted down, knowing damn good and well that the Cupid of Obelisk Blue wasn’t going to just back off. It wasn’t that her idea for him to sing was a bad one. Far from it, but Zane never liked using his singing voice for ANYONE. Not even Melody knew about it and he’d prefer to keep it that way. Plenty of women lusted after him for his looks alone, his cursed voice would only make things worse. He should know, he had been dealing with fangirls for three YEARS now.

Just like what happened to his and Syrus’s father.

And yet, Atticus would find some way to convince him to sing. Zane only did it because the brown eyed brunette didn’t take no for an answer. _Just like Atticus and his harebrained matchmaking schemes... Damn it..._ he thought. Why did she have to remind him of his missing best friend? “No, Zane, don’t start that with ME. Just admit that you’re in love with Melody and snatch her before someone else better does! She’s not going to wait on you forever and you’ll regret losing her!” Mindy exclaimed, almost starting to get angry. If there was one thing that the navy haired senior hated more than disrespectful opponents, it was angry women. Dealing with his angry mom was one thing, but any of his female friends being angry is another special kind of hell... Biting back a bitter sigh, Zane said, “Fine, we’ll try your idea...”

**The Academy ballroom, three days later...**

The Christmas party was lively with staff and students alike and it showed. Everyone was either chatting, eating, dancing, or doing a mix of the three. They were also in their formal attire, glad to be out of their uniforms. Several couples were out on the dance floor slow dancing to the music. Zane was the only one watching, waiting for his chance to woo Melody. Yet, not even he can hide his hidden excitement. The question now is will Mindy’s plan work. Lotus Kaiba stepped out on the stage after the last song finished playing. Many of the men, both young and old were ogling her because of her exotic beauty. “Good evening, everyone. As you all know, Mademoiselle Melody Bensen has volunteered to perform ze song for tonight’s last slow dance. However, there’s been an update. Ze performance has been changed to a duet instead of a solo.” the older redhead announced with a smile. This bit of news surprised everyone, save for a select few.

Who was going to be Melody’s duet partner?

Melody was the most surprised by this announcement. Regardless, whoever the guy is, she’ll do the performance with him and then go find Zane... Only to be met with shock when the navy haired senior joined her on the stage. And he was smiling at the gray eyed brunette. Several other girls were also surprised while a few of them, like Missy Roach were not happy by this move. Mindy, on the other hand, was snickering with glee. Everything was going perfectly to plan. That is, until Jasmine went over to her and whispered that Missy was coming by to steal a kiss from Zane. All the light auburn-haired girl got from the raven-haired teen was that she can handle the rabid fangirl. Jasmine simply shook her head but kept quiet about it. Having learned early on that Mindy is not to be messed with. Most of the couples went over to the dance floor as the song started playing.

It was The Greatest Gift of All (Your Love) by Jim Brickman.

Zane and Melody sang the song like it fitted them and everyone was surprised by how well Zane can sing. Except for Syrus, Mindy, and Alexis, of course. Once they finished singing, the two teens went off into the school hall. Which was a good thing that they did because Missy was trying to fight off Mindy to get to her idol. Causing a major distraction during the party with the staff preparing to stop the catfight. “Zane, why did...?” Melody started asking before the navy haired senior placed a finger on her lips. “Because I figured out that you love me and realized that I felt the same.” was all that he said before replacing his finger with his lips. The gray eyed brunette was shocked, but quickly kissed him back. The kiss only lasted for a couple of minutes before Zane pulled away. “Will you go out with me?” he asked, a smile present on his lips.

“Y-Yes, I will.” was Melody’s answer before she kissed him. This is the best Christmas ever.


	5. Valentine's Day Date (Chazz x Ellen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not everyone has forgiven Chazz Princeton for all of his misdeeds as an Obelisk Blue, Ellen Kaiba being one of them. When an opportunity for him to score a date with her on Valentine's Day comes around, Chazz takes it. But will Ellen finally break her walls down and give him a chance or are some things just too hard to forgive and forget?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I'm so, so sorry for submitting this late! Not only was I battling severe writer's block on this, but other real life priorities took over. Also, my Office apps are down and Word Online tends to slow down on me, so I'm not writing as much as I should. Anyway, the dress that Ellen wears in this story belongs to my friend Lyra-Elante on DeviantArt. I will do a couple more Valentine's Day themed stories and then catch up on the previous holidays. I hope that you guys like this.

Valentine’s Day was fast approaching Duel Academy, and everyone is getting into the spirit of the holiday. Well, almost everyone, that is. Ellen Blair Kaiba, the second oldest daughter of Seto Kaiba and Vice-Chancellor Christina James-Kaiba, was busy working on a Science project with none other than Bastion Misawa and Holly Rhodes. Valentine’s Day is considered a school holiday and that often meant that no one would want to meet up for projects and such. “That should wrap things up, Ellie.” Holly said with a smile. The blue-eyed brunette smiled warmly in return. “Thanks guys. With the holiday coming up, the last thing that I want is to be behind.” Ellen said. The other girl genius had no idea that someone was watching them until Bastion noticed him. 

“Chazz, what brings you by?” 

As soon as Ellen heard the question, she spun around and frowned. She and Chazz had known each other ever since they were children and the two hated each other. While her feelings for him haven’t changed that much, Chazz’s feelings for her did. He took notice of Ellen and basically developed a powerful infatuation on her. That is, after he was bitterly rejected by her cousin Alexis Rhodes. And then, Melissa Yuki friend zoned him by developing a crush on Jesse Andersen, the King of North Academy. Ellen had always felt that the blue clad boy only liked her because she’s the daughter of the second-best duelist in all of Japan. The spiky raven head shot Bastion a glare while holding three red roses in his hand. “What else? I was hoping to speak to Ellie.” Chazz answered, going up to the blue-eyed brunette. She stepped back until her back was against the table. 

“I...” 

“Ellie, I know that you and I hadn’t been close and that you don’t trust me, but please give me a chance here! You’re the only girl for me! Let me prove my love for you!” 

Ellen opened her mouth to say no, only to snap it shut. It was true that the two teens were bitter rivals, but there was more to it than that. She wants a guy who sees her as a human being, not a possession. Granted, Chazz is nicer in the gentleman department, but his biggest weakness has always been his preference for beautiful girls. His crushes on both Alexis and Melissa proved that theory quite well. Sighing bitterly, the blue-eyed beauty then said, “You get one chance, Princeton. If I find out that you’ve been harassing Lexi or Mellie again, it’s over! You’ll have to find someone else and forget about me.” Holly and Bastion were shocked at this as the Kaiba heiress is not known for giving people second chances. Chazz, on the other hand, was grinning like he had won against Ellen’s father in a duel. 

“You won’t regret this, my love.” 

“Too late, I already am...” Ellen groaned, putting her face in her hands. The spiky raven head then gave her the details for their date as well as the roses and left. She hated inheriting the part about not going back on her word from her mother. Still, if this got Chazz to leave her alone once and for all if this date didn’t work out, then so be it. “Why agree to go out with Chazz if you don’t like him?” Holly asked, noticing her cousin’s worn out expression. Bastion was beyond thankful that he didn’t get a hard-headed genius for a girlfriend. Not that the curly raven head didn’t have her moments, but still… “Because I know that if I don’t give him a chance, he will not shut up about it.” the blue-eyed beauty answered, rubbing the sides of her head. She was not looking forward to this at all... 

**Two days later...**

Ellen knew that blue isn’t a typical color for Valentine’s Day, but she had no other ideas on what to wear for her date with Chazz. She was really regretting agreeing to the date, but everyone knows that once she gives her word, she won’t go back on it. Again, curse her mother for being that way... Sighing once more, the blue eyed brunette then pulled out from her closet a light purple strapless dress. Ellen had completely forgotten that she has the dress and remembered getting it for Easter last year. _Still, anything’s better than pink or white..._ the Obelisk genius thought as she put the dress on. It looked good on her, not too short in the front, but not too long in the back either. Finding a pair of light purple dress sandals, Ellen slipped them on, but not before putting on white pantyhose. Pulling out a white dress jacket and putting it on, the curly brunette sprayed some perfume on and slipped some dark pink lipstick on. 

Yep, now she’s date ready. Ellen can only hope that this will end well for her. 

It didn’t take the blue eyed brunette long to find the spiky raven head upon arriving at the restaurant. Ellen had to admit that Chazz looks good in red, despite him swearing that red isn’t his color. Chazz, on the other hand, was ogling the Kaiba heiress in her dress. She looks better in purple than in red. “So, Mrs. Princeton finally got some red on you, huh?” Ellen teased with a small smirk. Turnabout is fair play, after all. The spiky raven head simply nodded as an answer, still speechless by her appearance. The two teens then went in the restaurant, both praying that things worked in their favor. It had only been a few minutes into the date and so far, Ellen was finding herself having a good time. Chazz took it as a good sign as he’d rather not have her as an enemy anymore. 

He’s nothing like his half-brothers... 

Absolutely nothing like them... 

By the time dinner came out, Ellen can tell that something was on Chazz’s mind. “Come on, Princeton, what’s bothering you? And don’t tell me that it’s Jaden.” she asked point blank. The dark gray eyed raven head sighed. This is one of the things that he both loved and hated about the genius brunette. She always gets straight to the point in everything. “For starters, Ellie, why do you still hate me? Anakin, I can understand considering that I did bully him, but why you?” he asked, needing some form of closure. He didn’t want to waste any more time chasing girls who’ll just push him away. Ellen sighed, “I admit, Princeton, I hated you when we were kids, but it had nothing to do with the fact that your brothers are trying to destroy Dad’s company. True, that was part of the reason, but not all of it. Mama taught me better than that and I thank the heavens for that because Rei is a lost cause. It was the fact that you let your brothers’ words influence you into being a jackass. Yes, I’m aware of all of the horrible things my dad had done to his enemies, including my grandfather and the original holders of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon cards, but at least he owed up to them and became a better man.” Chazz nodded in understanding, getting where the Kaiba heiress was coming from. So far, he’s on the right path to becoming a better person. 

“I meant what I said, though, Princeton. You can’t always get your way. But I don’t hate you as much as I used to.” 

“I’m just glad that you’re not like your father.” 

Ellen laughed before nodding. At least the date has ended on a hopeful note for both teens. That there is the possibility of something more…friendly to develop between them.


	6. Valentine's Day Roses (Aster x Chika)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chika Taylor thought that she knew what love was with her ex, Jaden Yuki. When she catches the eye of a certain Destiny Hero pro duelist, the heiress of Mars soon learns that she actually knew less about love than she thought. But will she finally let her guard down enough to let Aster sweep her off her feet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, this is from my YGO/Sailor Moon crossover AU, so yeah, there are mentions of the Sailor Guardians. I also only own this particular AU version of Chibiusa who takes more after Usagi in terms of personality. Otherwise, I DON'T OWN ANYONE FROM SAILOR MOON! And yes, there is a mention of Fianceshipping and Chibiusa x Syrus. I will do something for the latter later on. I hope that you guys like this.

Valentine’s Day was the one day of the year that Chika Taylor dreaded celebrating. It wasn’t that the Slifer beauty and heiress of Mars hated the holiday. Far from it, actually, she liked celebrating it with her friends and loved ones. It was her tastes in guys that made the violet eyed brunette cautious. Ever since Jaden Yuki broke her heart by confessing his love for Alexis Rhodes, Chika swore off dating as no one else got her attention. Also, she grew a slight resentment towards Alexis as she really did like the King of Slifer Red and knowing that she lost to another most sought after girl in school hurt her pride. That didn’t stop Atticus from flirting with her, though. And it annoyed her to no end that no other guy was worth her tastes and time. That is, until Aster Phoenix came into the picture. From the moment that she met him, Chika was intrigued by Aster.

Whether it was mere curiosity or simply making sure that he wasn’t an enemy at the time, the psychic duelist didn’t know. All she knew was that she wanted to learn more about the most sought after boy in the Pro Leagues.

What made him tick as well as why he thinks the way that he thinks about dueling and life outside of it. Aster also became intrigued by the Slifer beauty and before long, found himself enchanted by her. However, the Society of Light and the Neo Black Moon Clan kept the teens busy from pursuing a possible relationship. Of course, Chibiusa swears that Chika is in love again, only for the violet eyed brunette to deny it. Even Kana, Chibiusa’s twin sister seems to agree with her older twin. Unfortunately, she knew the Chiba twins long enough to know that the red eyed pinkette is a hopeless romantic, just like her mother. On top of Valentine’s Day being a major school holiday often meant that Chika would be alone for the most part.

Except for Keiko and Megumi Tenoh, Riku Kaiba, and Sayuri Wheeler. And even those girls would prefer to do casual dating, especially Sayuri and Megumi.

Chika sighed as she wore red denim jeans and a white long-sleeved shirt. Watching her friends and their lovers go off on dates and such left her feeling completely left out. She was happy for them, especially Syrus since he and Chibiusa hooked up. Really, she was, but still, thinking about what could’ve been with her and Jaden stings. Suddenly, a bouquet of pink and red roses landed on her spot, drawing confusion on her face. Only her father and Mrs. Muto knew those are her favorite flowers, so who else knows? A familiar smell of cologne hit her nostrils and it didn’t take her long to figure out that it belonged to a certain blue eyed gray haired teen. “Mind if I join you, Chi?” Aster whispered seductively in her ear.

Chika’s whole face turned bright red as she turned her head around. Why did he do that to her and send excitable chills down her spine? “Even if I say no, you’re still going to keep me company anyway, right?” she retorted, crossing her arms. Aster chuckled before sitting across from her. She’s cute when she does this and he knows it. “Don’t play hard to get, Chi. You’re as interested in me as I am interested in you.” he added, throwing a flirty wink at the violet eyed brunette. Most girls aren’t worth his time until he met Sailor Neo Mars and became starstruck by her beauty. Chika opened her mouth to let out a snappy comeback, only to snap it shut. Damn it, Aster was right and she knows it. Plus, he’s one of the few people on this island to know her true identity as a Sailor Guardian. The others being her ex and the rest of their group.

“At least tell me that you’re planning on buying me dinner for Valentine’s Day.”

“Actually, I was wondering if you would have dinner with me, Chi.”

This surprised Chika as she had assumed that Aster knew that she was just teasing. But then again, it had been a while since a guy swept her off her feet. The violet eyed brunette thought about it for a few seconds before sighing, “Fine, anything to keep a certain matchmaker in training outta my hair.” Before Aster could ask, some snickering was heard. “Did you mention my name, Chi-Chi?” Chibiusa grinned. The pinkette then waved at the gray haired teen before walking off. Finally, things are working out for her best friend. Chika groaned again while putting one hand in her face. Now she knows how her mother Rei felt with Usagi, but at least the Chiba twins’ mother actually learned to back off and let love take its course. Seems that the pinkette has a long way to go to learn that lesson.

Three hours had passed since that conversation and Chika found herself dining out with Aster in a red dress and white dress jacket. And so far, she was having a good time. The heiress of Mars was half-expecting the date to go wrong due to past experience. Not even when she briefly dated Jaden did their dates ever end like this. Aster was also having a good time on the date and it was showing. He had finally met a young lady who not only saw his looks and money, but the guy behind it. “You know, Chi, I think that we need to do this more often. Aside from you and Sarina, I’m not comfortable with any other girl. Would you consider officially going out with me?” Aster asked, almost knowing what the violet eyed brunette would say.

“Yes, I’ll go out with you, big guy.”

Chika’s answer from the gray haired teen was a genuine smile. And she was also smiling at the thought of dating a pro. Looks like love has won again.


End file.
